


变色龙

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 私家侦探邓布利多接到委托去调查商界大鳄格林德沃的桃色事件，没想到最后竟使自己卷入了一场情欲漩涡。





	变色龙

壹

邓布利多坐在酒吧里，台上的驻唱歌手正用沙哑的嗓音哼唱着乡村音乐，晚上八点钟，人还不是很多，只零零星星的坐着几个。他点了一杯白兰地，有些烈性。但不妨碍他的工作，酒精会令他更有干劲。

他先到了，坐了大概五分钟，他对面来了一个穿黑皮衣的男人，脸上戴着和他巴掌脸不符的大黑墨镜，下巴上还有些许胡茬。

“邓布利多先生，是吗？”

男人的声音尖尖的，给邓布利多一种不好的感觉。

“是。”

“我是卡罗。”男人自我介绍道，然后从兜里掏出几张照片，上面无一例外，都是一个男人。

“这便是我想委托您的事情。”男人压低声音，并谨慎地朝四周扫了几眼。

邓布利多拿起那照片，里面的男人长相精致，个子高挑，白金色的头发更添气质。场景有吃饭的，有上车的，还有在游艇上看风景的。

“都是些不痛不痒的照片罢了。主要是想让您知道他的样子。他很会掩饰自己，接近他不是件容易事。”

“这岂不是更具挑战性？”邓布利多喝了一口酒，“我会让您满意的。”

“那真是太感谢您了。”叫卡罗的男人双手并拢在一起，做出一个虔诚的姿态，“预付款我稍后打进您的账户。”

“今晚的事情别声张，也别透露彼此的信息。行业规矩，卡罗先生知道的吧。”

“没问题，没问题。”卡罗忙不迭的答应着。

邓布利多点点头，卡罗见事情嘱咐到位，便先行离开了。

他坐在原位，又重新翻看了一遍照片，心里有了些这次任务的想法。

显然这个时候的邓布利多还不知道自己过几天会经历什么。

贰

以上是阿不思对这次任务最初的记忆。

他目前正在格林德沃住的酒店外，亲眼看到那个男人乘着拉风的宾利离开了。他在同家酒店的二十二楼也订了一个房间，为的是方便监视格林德沃。

他已经跟着格林德沃一周时间了，却什么有用的东西都没拍到。格林德沃每天的日常便是开会，用餐，连一个女人的影子都没看到过。哦，要是说唯一的女人，便是他的私人秘书，一个叫文达•罗齐尔的。不过，这一周里他并未目睹他与这个女秘书的私情。

该死的，难道这货没有生理需求吗？

他打了一辆车，跟在格林德沃身后。貌不经意地下车随他一起进入酒店。今晚听说是私人行程，他势必要拍出点东西的。

晚宴十点钟才结束，在沙发上等待的邓布利多早就快昏昏欲睡了，直到人群的声浪开始陆续传来。

他推了推眼镜，看见格林德沃被他的下属搀扶着上楼去。他立马悄然地跟上，相机在他的包里鼓起一个弧度，他能隐约听见里面细微的哗哗声。

他和格林德沃是前后脚的电梯。当他坐上去的时候，格林德沃已经不见踪影了。

他默念了一声该死，却也不疾不徐。毕竟作为私家侦探，搞到格林德沃的酒店房间号也不是难事。

他走到格林德沃的房间前，正琢磨着要不要按一个窃听器或微型摄像头，这时那房间里却传来几声微小的呻吟。

有料！邓布利多脑子里飞快的闪过一个念头，他迅速把微型摄像头安在房间门上。

搞定。

他刚要转身下楼，却突然听见格林德沃的房间里传来几声“砰”“砰”的响声。

他心里一惊，本能地回过头去。门锁“咔叭”一声，格林德沃出现在门口。

那男人眼里有着刀刃一般的冷光，邓布利多的脑神经开始疯狂叫嚣，身子却像雕塑般一动不动。

邓布利多就这样被格林德沃“请”进了房间。

房间里弥漫着血的腥味，一个脑袋开花的女人趴在地上。邓布利多的胃里泛上一阵酸意，他简直要吐了。

“这个月的第五个。”格林德沃看着他，“看来外面那些人不想消停。”

——“你想做第六个吗？”

格林德沃步步紧逼，邓布利多只好顺着他往后退，直到跌落在那张大床上。

“你是个美人。”

说完这句，格林德沃就伸手去解邓布利多的皮带。

等等等等，邓布利多现在一万只草泥马奔腾而过，事情是怎么发展到这个地步的？？

他俩是这么搞在一起的，变态，不要拽他裤子啊！

邓布利多甚至想过自己最惨会被解决掉，但没想过他竟然要和格林德沃睡。外面可是还有一具尸体啊！

他的底裤被扒的一丝不剩，甚至没有润滑的加持，格林德沃的大家伙就那样顶了进来。他吃痛的喊叫了一声，双手在格林德沃的背后抓了一道划痕。但他已经不在意了，毕竟他的后穴骤然进去的东西使他晕晕乎乎的。

不过可耻的是他因为那有力的冲撞阴茎竟然呈现缓缓的抬头趋势。他本能的夹紧腿，却换来一声身上男人的低喘。

“小浪货。”格林德沃掐住他的乳头，并用另一只手把他的臀瓣打的更开。

你才是小浪货，你全家都是小浪货。邓布利多心里骂道。

但最后他还是失控的叫出声来，格林德沃的动作越来越快，直到一个猛地深入，射进他的窄道里。

邓布利多喘息着，汗水沾湿了他的头发。他瘫在床上，双腿还保持着大开的姿势。格林德沃的性器缓慢地抽出来，带出一片白色的精液。

闪光灯的亮光把邓布利多的思绪唤了回来，他看到格林德沃拿出他包里的设备，咔嚓咔嚓把他这堪称淫荡的状态拍了下来。

“拿去交差吧，小侦探。”格林德沃附在邓布利多的耳边，“我期待我们下一次的深入交流。”

做你她妈的梦！邓布利多想。

叁

邓布利多回到家里已经凌晨三点钟了，他拖着疲累的身躯倒在自己床上。后屁股还有着痛感，该死的格林德沃，操的太狠了吧。他拿出自己刚刚买的药，一脸羞愤的打算跑去浴室涂。

他觉得自己真是倒霉透了，明明是去调查别人的桃色事件，结果自己的屁股开了花。他一会就要给那个卡罗打电话，把预付款退回去。这活谁爱接谁接，他是不接了。

叮咚。

他从浴室出去的时候收到了消息提醒。是一个陌生的邮件。

点开之后，他像筛子一样抖动起来，那邮件里正是一张张活色生香的裸体。而那身体的主人正是他。

底下只有一个落款。

盖勒特•格林德沃。

而城市另一边房间里，金发的男人在黑暗中露出猎取食物般势在必得的微笑。

TBC


End file.
